Dein hertz schlägt nicht für mich
by the-damned-wings
Summary: Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils auraient le cran de me faire une chose pareil, mais, paradoxalement , je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir menée à la meilleure chose qui ne me sois jamais arrivé


_Disclamer: Les personnages n'appartiennent malheureusement qu'à Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 _Dein hertz_ _schlägt nicht für mich_

 _Le manoir Uchiha était stupéfiant de splendeur. De hauts plafonds, des murs peints de couleurs sombres, de grandes baies vitrées qui faisaient au moins six mètres de hauteur cachés par d'épais rideaux en velours rouge, et puis, s'harmonisant avec le tout, un plancher de bois flottant en ébène._

 _Sa décoration mélangeait meubles antiques et modernes. Tapissant les murs, des portraits de différents ancêtres de la famille Uchiha ayant vécus dans ce vieux manoir japonais plusieurs fois centenaires. Sasuke lui avait raconté une fois que la famille Uchiha était une très vieille famille et avait longtemps été de proches amis des empereurs de Chine._

 _Mais cela lui importait peu en cet instant précis. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Itachi et elle avaient longtemps été meilleurs amis, se considérant comme frère et sœur, jusqu'à ce que Deidara et Sasori ne fassent les cupidons et ne décident de les mettre ensemble. Ca faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils étaient en couple._

 _Depuis le meurtre sauvage des parents d'Itachi, elle n'avait plus jamais été la même. L'individu,_ un serial killer, _les avaient éventré et décapité devant ses yeux alors qu'Itachi était allé chercher Sasuke à l'école, il y a cinq ans. Depuis, elle n'était plus capable de rester seule dans une maison, ni partout ailleurs même, faisait des cauchemars certaines nuits et n'était plus capable de démontrer ce qu'elle ressentait, même si elle était morte de trouille ou de haine, elle était incapable de le faire voir aux autres._

 _Il convenait donc de dire qu'il était très étonnant de voir de la surprise sur son visage en cet instant précis. La situation étant que Sakura n'avait plus de contact avec Itachi depuis un mois et demi. En effet, il était partie aux États-Unis pour son stage et ils ne pouvaient donc pas communiquer. Elle avait découvert qu'il était revenu voilà une semaine et, par conséquent, elle était venue ici pour lui faire la surprise de sa visite. Mais voilà, lorsque tu n'as pas vu ton petit-ami depuis un mois et demi, tu t'attends à ce qu'il sourit en te voyant, qu'il te prenne dans ses bras, qu'il t'embrasse. La réaction dûment mérité en somme._

 _Dans ce cas, comment réagir quand tu le découvre en présence d'une autre? Comment réagir quand il la prend dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il la caresse elle alors que c'était Sakura sa petite-amie? Qu'il voit une autre fille une fois revenu au japon alors que ça faisait un mois et demi que Sakura attendait de ses nouvelles?_

 _Fait plus étonnant encore, les traits fins du visage de Sakura se tordirent un instant par la haine lorsqu'elle découvrit QUI était cette fille qui se permettait de recevoir ce qui allait de droit à Sakura._

 _Sakura avait toujours pensé que Konan était une amie fidèle qui ne lui ferait pas un coup fourré. Plus qu'une amie, une sœur avec qui elle pouvait partager ses pensées sans avoir à craindre de recevoir un coup de couteau dans le dos. Mais elle s'était manifestement trompée. Et Pain dans tout ça? Pauvre Yahiko, lui qui était fout de Konan. Ça avait pris du temps à Konan de percer les défenses du Namikaze, lui qui avait du mal à faire confiance aux autres. Ça représentait un immense acte de fois pour lui de se lancer dans une relation amoureuse avec Konan._

 _Sakura soupira, enfouie son visage dans ses main et s'adossa au mur. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi donc Itachi lui faisait-il cela? Que lui avait-elle fait pour mériter qu'il la triche ainsi? Et Yahiko? Était-ce une sorte de vengeance à son égard? Elle secoua la tête. C'était totalement insensé, Yahiko, malgré son apparence de bandit Bad-boy, était la personne la plus généreuse et gentille qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer…_

 _Alors quoi? Konan lui en voulait-elle pour une quelconque raison? Itachi était-il ainsi lassé d'elle qu'il avait charmé la première fille qui avait passé? Ou alors ne l'avait-il jamais aimé et Konan n'était pas la première? Elle étouffa un sanglot, sa poitrine soudainement compressé dans un étau. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle l'aimait comme une folle Itachi mais ne pouvait décemment pas passer à coter de cela. Elle s'enfuit en faisant le moins de bruit qu'elle le pouvait._

 _3 ans plus tard, Québec, Canada_

La chaleur l'étouffait littéralement malgré le fait qu'elle ait attaché ses cheveux roses en un chignon mais elle était parfaitement comblée. Après tous ces mois sous la froideur de l'hiver, elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Alors qu'elle s'étirait elle sentit deux mains se poser sur son ventre tandis qu'un corps parfaitement musclé se collait contre son dos. Elle accota sa tête contre la poitrine de l'homme et baissa ses lunettes de soleil en levant les yeux vers ceux au-dessus d'elle. De magnifiques yeux couleur améthyste l'observaient avec amour. Elle était folle de ces yeux si profonds qui reflétaient tant d'émotions différentes. Alors qu'elle lui faisait un sourire elle l'entendit lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

- _Je t'aime mon amour._

* * *

S'il-vous-plait, laissez des review. J'adorerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
